Slash Fiction
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Elsa and Anna discover the internet and that someone made a movie about them, and fanart and fanfiction from said movie. Mentions of femslash and incest.


**I got this idea from a Supernatural episode. So…yeah. There are mentions of Elsanna, Jelsa, IceBurns, Kristanna, Elstoff, Hansanna, and even Svenstoff.**

**I do not own Frozen. It belongs to Disney.**

Queen Elsa enjoyed her quiet, long walks around the castle. The first year after "The Accident", Elsa stayed in her room at all times except for mealtimes and bathroom breaks. After that, her father would take her hand and they would walk around the castle together, both in complete silence. Her mother would try, but…it always seemed like she was somewhat afraid of Elsa's powers. Now, whenever she walks around alone, she imagines her father striding along next to her.

This time, she walked past her office (What- did people honestly think she just sits on her throne all day?), and a flash shone through the room. Elsa went to investigate. She gasped when a big, weirdly shaped metal box appeared on her desk. "What on Earth…?" She walked around and sat on her chair and leaned close. The box had black glass on the front. Some sort of window? But when Elsa peered through it, all she saw was darkness and her reflection. Some sort of dark mirror, perhaps? Then she spotted a button and pushed it. The box thing made a noise and came to life. Elsa flinched and shielded herself when the screen shined white. The world "Google" appeared in the middle of the page in different colors. Below it was a long, rectangular, white box. Below the long, white box were two off-white boxes. One read "Google search". The box next to it read "I'm feeling lucky". Near the boxes was a small, black outlined, slanted arrow. She noticed a small, black, slightly rounded object next to a bigger, rectangular object with keys with letters and numbers on it. She moved the rounded object, and the arrow moved with it.

"Oh!" Elsa's eyes widened in amazement. She moved the rounded object to the long, white box and pressed the button on the rounded object. A blinking line appeared. She tapped a key on the big, black object with keys. The same letters she pressed appeared in the white box. She typed in "Arendelle" and hit "search". "Hmm…"

XXX

Anna was starting to get a little worried. She hadn't seen or heard from her sister in a few hours. Where could she be and what is she doing? She heard faint, clicking noises coming from her office and went to investigate. "Elsa?"

Elsa jumped, slightly and clutched her heart. "Oh! Anna, you scared me!"

"Sorry. What is that?" Anna asked, walking around to see what Elsa was looking at. She gasped and blinked her eyes in the light. "Bright! What is that thing?"

"I don't know what it's called, but its purpose is to look stuff up. Check this out." Elsa showed her sister a photo of herself and Anna with the title "Frozen" above them. "Someone made a movie about us!"

"A…movie?" Anna asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's like a play only…bigger." Elsa shrugged. She clicked on a video clip of Anna in her coronation dress singing "For The First Time In Forever".

Anna's mouth dropped open. "How did they even…? That's so creepy and stalker-ish!"

"I know. People also…talk about us." She clicked on a discussion board. "'Frozen is the best Disney movie ever. Elsa is so relatable to people who have mental and physical disabilities.' A reply to that said 'You forgot gay people as well'."

"…Happy people?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Homosexual people." Elsa corrected.

"Huh." Anna didn't know what to think about that. She leaned forward to read some of the comments. "Simpatico says 'I found Kristoff's and Anna's journey to find Elsa a bit boring and contrived.'" She scoffed. "Well, screw you, Simpatico, I lived it."

Elsa chuckled. "There's also drawings and made-up stories about us called 'fanart' and 'fanfiction'."

"Ooh." Anna's eyes widened with interested.

"People also pair us with Kristoff and Hans." Elsa wrinkled her nose. "Like me and Hans, me and Kristoff-"

"What?!" Anna exclaimed, slightly angry.

"Don't worry, Anna. I know he's your true love." Elsa smiled. "I'm not gonna betray you after you sacrificed yourself to save me."

Anna smiled, relieved. "Thanks." She spotted something. "What's 'slash'?"

"As in 'Elsa-slash-Anna'. _Together_." Elsa explained.

Anna looked a little green. "They _do_ know we're sisters, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Come on, that's…that's sick!" Anna shook her head in disbelief. "I mean…multiple limbs and eyes being too close together!"

"Two women can't conceive children anyway." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever!" Anna shuddered.

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen. "Hmmm. Looks like they also like me with Jack Frost."

"The myth?"

"Clearly he's not." Elsa and Anna looked at the Jack/Elsa drawings and fanfictions. Elsa sighed wistfully. "If only he were real."

"Oh, gods. It's happening." Anna straightened up.

"What?"

"You're falling in love with a fantasy!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa huffed. "I am not! Besides….I need to marry a prince. Or a duke. Or a lord. Whichever works."

"Okay. You know, we should probably burn this. People might think we're sorcerers again." Anna said.

"Yeah, you're right."

**XD Well, what do you think?**


End file.
